Pato a la Naranja
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome deseaba hacerle un regalo muy especial a Sesshoumaru para aquella navidad, le haría su comida favorita, Pato a la naranja. AU. ONE SHOT. TERMINADO!


Como regalo de navidad también traigo una historia que me salió un día en la cocina, precisamente por esta época algunas familias les encanta este plato "Pato a la naranja", es algo particularmente difícil de hacer porque el pato requiere de mucho cuidado. Mi mente lemon salió a relucir cuando uno de mis jefes dijo que para un fin de semana un grupo que había alquilado el local quería esta receta, de hecho yo tengo un par de trucos que mi mami me enseñó hace muchísimo tiempo atrás y que ahora lo estoy poniendo en práctica.

Adoro a Sesshoumaru y sobre todo la pareja que hace con Kagome, espero que este one shot sea de su agrado. Es un one shot lemon (creo que ya son como 3 con este los que llevo de ambos).

Rumiko es la única dueña de estos personajes, yo solo los tomo para que realizan mis perversiones.

Feliz navidad a todos los que me leen y espero les guste... recuerden, sus comentarios son mi regalo perfecto!

* * *

****Pato a la naranja****

Todas las mujeres tenemos miedo de meternos a la cocina sobre todo si hay que realizar una cena especial para alguien amado.

A Kagome para aquella navidad se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que para la noche de la natividad invitaría a Sesshoumaru al restaurante a donde ella trabajaba a comer Pato a la Naranja, el cual era una de las comidas preferidas de él. Había estado obsesionada con el tema durante el último mes, era todo un milagro que no echara a perderse ella misma la sorpresa diciendo en voz alta sus planes, hacia un doble esfuerzo por conservar su secreto.

_Primer paso:_

_Conseguir un buen pato. _

Entró a su casa llevando una pequeña bolsa, recorrió el lugar para luego subir las gradas hasta llegar a su habitación. En la cama extendió su contenido. Era un disfraz de enfermera erótico muy corto, con su gorro, medias blancas con liguero. Aquella noche sería especial, aunque a decir verdad todas las noches eran especiales junto a él, pero aquella noche lo sería aún mas, después de todo estaban cumpliendo 3 años de noviazgo los cuales coincidían con la noche de navidad y también.. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza aceptarlo en voz alta, 3 años menos 1 mes de haberse acostado con él.

-Tsk... que mas da!- De todos modos, sabía que él era el indicado, se aceptó ella misma.

El pato era perfecto para aquella cena.

_Segundo paso:_

_Buscando y ordenando los ingredientes._

Su cocina era inmensa, de hecho es un increíble sueño para cualquiera, claro no era tan inmensa como la que tenía en el restaurante, pero la de su casa era muy impecable.

Hacer un pato no era cosa del otro mundo, claro para ella que era una Chef Profesional que trabajaba en uno de los restaurantes de 5 estrellas de la ciudad, pero hacerlo para Sesshoumaru, era algo particularmente difícil y comprometedor.

Es obvio para cualquiera que cocina, que todos los ingredientes deben de estar en la mesa antes de empezar a cocinar, ya que de lo contrario al momento de hacerlo se van encontrando con problemas en el camino lo cual siempre es mejor, tratar la manera de lo posible, resolverlos y pregunto antes que sucedan.

Se fue desnudando lentamente quitando todo su ajuar de trabajo para irse a bañar.

Encendió la regadera, el agua caliente caía en su blanca y tersa piel, aquello era de lo mas relajante; no entendía porqué el hacer una cena para Sesshoumaru cuando inclusive lo hacía para cientos de personas podía ser aún mas estresante, era algo absurdo e ilógico, aunque si se lo ponía a pensar de una mejor perspectiva se podía dar cuenta que era obvio que resultase estresante ya que no es lo mismo cocinar para un total desconocido que cocinar para el amor de su vida, siempre intentas quedar lo mejor posible.

Suspiró para darse ánimos para continuar. Él siempre la invitaba a cenar en la noche de navidad sin embargo aquella noche había decidido hacer algo completamente diferente.

Salió del baño para luego secarse, se colocó su ropa interior, un conjunto de color negro con encajes rojos de Victoria Secret's de hecho un auto regalo que realizaba dos días atrás el cual al final estaba segura que se convertiría en un regalo para Sesshoumaru. Colocó sus medias blancas caladas para luego continuar con el traje de enfermera, sonrió al verse al espejo, el traje al final de cuentas no le quedaba tan mal, su figura se veía completamente diferente y sabía que aquella imagen no le provocaría algún disgusto a su peliplata.

Continuó maquillándose para colocarse su cabello en una coleta alta, lo cual particularmente le gustaba a él ya que le decía que se veía como alguna oficinista sexy, lo cual dependiendo de su humor le causaba gracia o rabia por el comentario tan sexista.

Estaba lista y preparada de hecho sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para que Sesshoumaru apareciera, lo cual pudo calcular a tiempo ya que justo en ese instante escuchaba como estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa.

Todos los ingredientes puesto para luego continuar el siguiente paso.

_Tercer paso: _

_Limpiando el pato. _

Estaba seguro que Kagome se encontraría en su habitación, cambiándose y arreglándose para salir a cenar, justo como lo hacían cada 24 de diciembre. Subió lentamente las gradas de la casa, particularmente había sido un día estresante en la oficina, ni siquiera intentaría recordar su trabajo ya que si lo hacía inclusive era hasta posible que decidiera mejor quedarse en cama, darse una buena ducha y dormirse; lo cual sería inconcebible aquella noche.

Entró a la habitación aun perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo sus sentidos alertaron a todo su cuerpo, allí estaba Kagome acostada en la cama, con un vestido de enfermera y mallas blancas, su cabello en una coleta alta lo cual le fascinaba, solamente con verla lograba excitarse.

-Buenas noches...- Saludó de forma coqueta y misteriosa –Sesshoumaru sama.. ¿Qué anda haciendo afuera de la cama? Un paciente como usted debería de relajarse y acostarse así que deje que la enfermera Kagome se haga cargo de usted- Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, no era tanto por la excitación sino por la vergüenza que el papel le causaba, durante casi tres años que tenían de estar teniendo relaciones jamás había interpretado algo así en la cama, sin embargo le parecía algo interesante y sabía a la perfección que a él no le disgustaría en lo absoluto.

Fue avanzando para entrar de lleno a la habitación, quitándose su ropa de trabajo con cada paso que daba para quedarse simplemente en su ropa interior, el solo verlo le provocaba el saltarle encima y empezárselo a comer a besos y mandar al diablo el plan, sin embargo tomó fuerzas de hacer un largo suspiro, no iba a dejar que sus hormonas echaran a perder todo su plan. Caminó de forma coqueta moviendo de un lado a otro su cabello de forma seductora.

Él la tomó de la cintura hasta atraerla hacía su cuerpo, moría por sentir el roce de su piel en el suyo.

-Sesshoumaru sama.. por favor.. no se esfuerce.. debe de descansar, permita que la enfermera Kagome le de un masaje para que pueda relajarse-

-Esta bien... como guste enfermera K.A.G.O.M.E.-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó directo al cuarto de baño en donde ya tenía la bañera lista con agua caliente, cubierto con algunas sales aromáticas y algunos pétalos, iluminando de manera romántica el lugar con muchas velas y una suave música al fondo.

Cogió una esponja y la llenó con el jabón líquido que tenía cerca, empezó a frotar su fuerte pecho escurriendo la sustancia mientras delineaba con sus dedos cada centímetro de sus pectorales, su mano seguía el movimiento circular en el cuerpo del peliplata.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con su miembro el cual a pesar de que no se conservaba aun listo, pero al parecer iba por buen camino. Empezó a frotarlo con suavidad y de manera lenta al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos recostando su cuello en la bañera, con aquello ella sabía que el chico se encontraría listo; a él le fascinaba el movimiento lento que hacía para masturbarlo, era una sensación increíble y la cual no disfrutaba muy a menudo, ya que a aquellas cosas le perturbaban sobremanera a ella. No pudo resistirse mas, sacó su mano de la bañera y se dirigió hasta uno de sus senos empapando su traje blanco volviéndolo transparente y dejando al descubierto su conjunto negro con rojo; aunque el color de la ropa interior era bastante encubridor podía notar como sus pezones sobresalían por ello, cosa que lo excitaba aun mas pero ella no se lo permitiría, tomó su mano y la regresó al agua.

-No.. esta vez... déjame jugar a mi...- Le susurró al oído mientras lamia suavemente su oreja, aquello en realidad era demasiado excitante.

Su respiración se volvió mas rápida y excitada mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad de su mano.

-Así.. así.. mas fuerte...- Empezó a gemir mas fuerte suplicante por mas, solamente el contacto de aquel duro miembro en sus manos le excitaban a ella también, quería arrancar su ropa y meterse a la bañera con él para írselo introduciendo poco a poco, pero ¡No! El baño tenía que ser primero.

Dio un grito liberador, luego de 20 minutos en aquella acción mientras intercambiaba cada cierto tiempo su mano, al momento en el que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba, ella tenía sus labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, logrando de aquella manera contenerse al 100% de no desnudarse allí mismo y meterse en la bañera con él para hacerle el amor de manera desesperada.

-Listo... a quedado limpio Sesshoumaru sama- Aceptó mientras extendió su mano para que se levantara y así dirigirlo nuevamente al cuarto.

_Cuarto paso:_

_Después de lavar el pato, aderezarlo con los ingredientes ya separados previamente._

Su juego recién empezaba, a pesar que ella sentía que la excitación inclusive la quemaba desde sus entrañas.

Lo tiró en la cama totalmente desnudo y tomó un bote que contenía crema batida para empezarlo a rociar entre su pecho y estómago, inclusive llenándose un poco los dedos para lamérselo de forma sensual mientras él la observaba sin perder ningún detalle. Pasó su lengua lentamente comenzando por su estomago comiendo todo lo que a su paso se encontraba, mientras que su mano izquierda conducía la virilidad de Sesshoumaru a un nuevo encuentro.

-Kagome...- Susurró como pudo al sentir el contacto de su erección en la entrada de ella, pero no se lo introduciría, por lo menos no en aquel instante, solamente lo rozaría excitándolo aun mas.

-Espera.. aun tengo mas- Aseguró mientras se separó y tomó otro bote que contenía chocolate líquido, para luego soltarlo justo en su miembro para llevarlo a su boca como si fuese una paleta de dicho sabor.

-Ahhh...- No sabía que era lo que tanto le excitaba, si la sensación en sí o el hecho que ella se encontraba realizando una de sus fantasías sexuales.

Estaba completamente aderezado y listo para el siguiente el paso.

_Quinto paso: _

_Precalentar el horno. _

Al mismo tiempo de preparar el pato se debía de precalentar el honor, para evitar atrasos al momento de tenerlo listo.

Pasó su lengua justo en la cabeza de su pene, mientas su mano continuaba acariciándolo de arriba hacía abajo, era imposible el detener aquel movimiento y mientras mas seguía mas quería de él. Se introdujo en su boca la longitud que pudo, el cual se aseguraba que estaba completamente limpio. Succionaba de forma salvaje haciéndolo gemir de placer y locura. Llevó hasta el tope de su garganta aquel excitado miembro sacándole un grito de placer. Lo sacó de un solo para empezarlo a masturbar fuertemente, nuevamente lo succionó enfocándose en hacerlo solamente en la punta pasando su lengua de forma voraz.

La tomó de los hombros deteniéndola por completo.

-No.. ahora tú serás mi rehén...- Exclamó con aire de superioridad mientras ella se dejaba guiar por su salvajismo, la tumbó en la cama mientras empezó a quitarle sus pequeñas bragas, sus dedos jugaban suavemente con su clítoris mientras ella completamente excitada le ayudaba a quitarle los botones de la parte superior de su traje para dejar al descubierto sus senos que estaban aun tapados por su ropa interior, con su mano izquierda y ayudado inclusive por las de ella, sacó sus senos por en medio del conjunto logrando que se vieran inclusive mas grandes y suculentos que de costumbre.

-Eres.. demasiado hermosa...- Aceptó extasiado.

Simplemente... el precalentamiento estaba listo.

_Sexto paso: _

_Al tener aderezado el pato y listo el horno, colocarlo adentro y dejarlo allí hasta que se cocine. _

Su cuerpo temblaba pero era el simple deseo de tener aquel miembro tan duro y delicioso que estaba enfrente de ella y que la penetrara sin ninguna compasión. Su juego llegaba demasiado lejos, su intimidad estaba completamente húmeda pidiendo a gritos por su posesión.

-Vamos Sesshoumaru... te necesito...- Rogó suplicante.

-No.. aún no... quiero... comerte primero...- Aceptó mientras continuó lamiéndola de forma incontrolable, aquella lengua la cual entraba con fuerza en su vagina mientras que su pulgar de la mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris y su mano izquierda sus pezones la volvían loca de placer.

Llevó una de una sus manos hasta sus senos para jugar un poco con sus pezones, levantó su cara que tenía enterrada en su intimidad para dirigirse hasta aquellos apetitosos senos y lamerlos con fuerza mientras mordía los erectos pezones que gritaban igual que ella por el contacto.

Cogió su pene con su mano para dirigirlo hasta su entrada y empezar a rozar solo la cabeza sin existir una penetración alguna. Ella lo tomó de las caderas para tratar de empujarlo y así introducírselo pero él se alejó para luego bajar nuevamente a lamer su clítoris rápidamente mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en su vagina y continuar masturbándola mientras ella arqueaba su espalda por el placer que le proporcionaba. Gimió y suplicó una vez más rogando porque su erección la poseyera y así saciar aquella lujuria que empezaba a hablar a través de su boca.

Pero no era la única que lo deseaba, él también quería poseerla por completo. No dudó un segundo mas, él estaba completamente listo, su dura y palpitante erección lo comprobaba. Se introdujo salvajemente robando un gemido de placer, elevó una de sus piernas sosteniéndola en su fuerte pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, con aquella posición conseguía la mejor penetración robando gritos de placer rogando por más de su peliplata.

Con cada empuje pedía a gritos con él, con cada embestida rogaba porque no terminara para disfrutarlo todo el momento que pudiera, al parecer su juego de seducción daba resultado ya que inclusive la sensación de su miembro se incrementaba, sentía como crecía y se endurecía mas llegando a su interior, no dejaba de lamer aquellos perfectos y voluptuosos senos deteniéndose en morder suavemente sus duros pezones.

Se separó de ella para darle mientras se acostaba para darle a entender que se subiera en él. Casi de manera instintivamente se sentó sobre su erección, fue ayudada por sus buenas pantorrillas las cuales hacían que ella subiera y bajara solo metiendo la punta de su pene logrando un mayor placer en ambos. Colocó sus rodillas en la cama para penetrárselo por completo al momento de sentir que era imposible continuar con la posición anterior.

Una parte del cielo sintió como se abrió al alcanzar el orgasmo mientras él llegaba también llenándola con todo su semen mientras ella aun no dejaba de moverse aun con todo su miembro en su interior. Sesshoumaru se sentó sin sacar su pena de su cavidad para empezar a lamer de manera tierna sus senos. Ella arqueó su espalda la cual se llenó erizó al sentir su lengua recorrerla.

Se bajó de él sacando salvajemente su miembro para acostarse junto a él.

-Estuviste.. fantástico...- Lo elogiaba jadeante mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo..

-No... tu eres la fantástica Kagome...-

-Te amo...- Susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también...-

-Feliz navidad y Feliz aniversario también...- Sonrió jadeante mientras él la abrazaba efusivamente, de seguro que era la mejor navidad que pasaba.

_Séptimo paso: _

_Al tenerlo listo y cocido se sirven las porciones con rodajas de naranjas en el plato y algunas hojas de hierba buena rociando en las orillas canela en polvo. El jugo del pato nunca debe de tocar ninguna orilla. _

Aunque todo era fantástico ambos ingresaban al baño para quitarse la dulzura de las mezclas que se pegaban a sus cuerpos, para luego empezarse a arreglare irse a la reservación que tenían en el restaurante. Ella entraba primero pero él no podía resistir la tentación de invadirla nuevamente arremetiendo contra ella mientras la tenía de espaldas.

Levantó una de sus piernas para que la penetración fuese mejor, empezaba a sacar hasta la mitad su miembro para luego introducirlo nuevamente de forma salvaje.

Con un poco de brusquedad le dio la media vuelta para dejarla enfrente de él y tomarla por las caderas para introducirse una vez más en ella. Kagome le rodeaba con sus piernas enredándose en sus caderas mientras que él la tomaba por sus glúteos para apretarlos y ejercer una mejor seguridad en ambos.

Nuevamente ambos experimentaban un orgasmo tan intenso que los hacía temblar y gritar de placer.

Luego procedieron a bañarse tranquilamente admirándose uno al otro. Salieron tapándose con su bata de baño para luego continuar a la habitación y poderse arreglar para su cena.

Ella lucia hermosa y espectacular, mientras que él radiante y relajado, en realidad debía dejarse cuidar por más tiempo de aquella traviesa enfermera.

Ambos ingresaron al restaurante en donde ella trabajaba, justo en uno de los reservados estaba una mesa adornada con unos lirios, la flor preferida de ella.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabias?- Preguntó sorprendida ya que el llevarlo a ese lugar era un completo secreto.

-Te conozco...- Aceptó secamente sin revelar su secreto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hizo un puchero decepcionada pero en cierta medida le agradaba su detalle. Una botella del mejor champagne era llevada al mismo tiempo que los platos servidos con el pato a la naranja el cual tanto le encantaba a él.

-Tú.. lo hiciste?- Preguntó sorprendido al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

-No.. le di a Kouga todas las instrucciones necesarias para que lo hiciera, estuvimos practicando durante las últimas dos semanas hasta que finalmente pude darle mi aprobación- Kouga era el chef secundario y uno de sus amigos, aquello había sido de lo mas difícil para ella especialmente porque nunca le gustaba develar sus tips de cocina, pero la sorpresa que le daría a Sesshoumaru valdría la pena. Probó el primer pedazo y simplemente le pareció excepcional.

-Eres buena maestra... así como excelente enfermera...- Susurró lo último en su oído recorriendo lentamente su cuello –Creo que me dejaré cuidar mas por ella- Sonrió de manera pícara.

Todo había salido perfecto, Kouga aprendía una de las tantas recetas secretas de la chica y por los gestos de Sesshoumaru sabía que su resultado era perfecto.

Para completar un pequeño helado de vainilla los acompañaría para que el sabor dulce de la comida desapareciera un poco.

Las doce estaban a punto de sonar en aquel lugar.

-Ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido en toda mi vida, Kagome, especialmente porque tú eres la que está a mi lado- Le confesó mientras la primera cucharada de helado se colaba por su paladar, ella quedó sorprendida ya que las demostraciones verbales nunca eran su fuerte.

-3... 2...1.. ¡Feliz navidad!- Gritaron todos los comensales y el staff completo del local mientras se daban abrazos de felicidad, ellos dos no eran la excepción.

Él se levantó seguido de la acción de la chica, le dio un fuerte abrazo continuando con un apasionado beso, al mantener cerrados sus ojos ella no se percató que un instante él se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-Kagome... Deseas... casarte conmigo?- Preguntó mientras empezaba a sacar el pequeño anillo con un diamante en medio.

Era imposible describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instante, pero una felicidad se apoderaba de su ser aceptando aquel anillo que le colocaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. 3 años atrás se le declaraba justo en esa misma fecha, 3 años después le declaraba su amor para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

**-Fin-**

* * *

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué daría mis secretos? Eso nunca lo haré... jajajajaja... en general y para aclarar, los pasos era justo lo que hacía Kouga al instante en el que Kagome seducía a Sesshoumaru, claro no describo nada porque no era el punto.. jajajajaja ¿No estuvo tan mal?

Ayyy muero por leer comentarios... TT_TT estoy segura que no quedó tan bueno...

Kame. 19/dic/10


End file.
